


The Currency of a Name

by Pirate_Jenna



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirate_Jenna/pseuds/Pirate_Jenna
Summary: Names are important. What someone calls you says a lot about how they see you.There's a reason Havoc doesn't call Ed Major.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 195





	The Currency of a Name

**Author's Note:**

> I've always freaking love that Havoc calls Ed "chief" and this is basically a look at why that would have happened. Hope y'all enjoy!

Jean Havoc understood, in a way people often didn’t, that names were important.

See, your name wasn’t just what was on your birth certificate. Names meant something.

Growing up in a small town, most everybody Jean had known had a different name for him. Sure plenty of people just called him Jean, but that in itself said something. Nobody who knew him, really knew him, called him that. Many of the other shop owners called him “Arthur’s Boy.” As the oldest, he was the only one of his siblings the schoolteacher addressed as simply “Havoc.” To his siblings, he was often just Je. His grandmother always called him Jean-re.

When he’d joined the military, everyone addressed him either by his rank or his last name. It was one of those things that came with being in the city. At least that’s what he told himself. Of course, just like back home, there was a different cadence to the way his crew said it, which was close enough.

His crew. He knew he’d lucked out with them. The Colonel had requested him specifically, which was wild. Jean knew he wasn’t the smartest guy. And whatever skills he brought to the table as a sniper were clearly outweighed by Hawkeye. But for some reason, the Colonel had decided that he had something worth having around. Which was… he wasn’t quite sure, but he was grateful.

But still, it had been odd. There were rumors about the “young upstart,” ones far less polite than that. Jean hadn’t believed them, not completely at least, but he’d wanted to be sure of something before he got too deep. See, he’d noticed something about the Colonel, when they’d talked before the request. It was different than talking to any other superior officer. There was just something about him in that moment that made Jean feel like he’d follow him off a cliff if he asked. He’d wanted to be sure, so he’d tested it.

A simple comment, slipped right in with the rest of his report. “Right away, Boss.”

He’d made sure he said it during the report, very serious and respectful, so there would be no mistaking it as disrespect, even though it was technically too casual a way to address his superior. And he hadn’t seen it clearly, but he was pretty sure the Colonel had smiled as he left.

It stuck after that. Jean practically never addressed him--or referred to really--as Mustang. He was always the Colonel or Boss. And not long after, it had been reciprocated, at least in part. Never directly to them, but Jean became aware of the fact that he was occasionally referred to as the Colonel’s knight. At that, Jean’s faith in the Colonel had fully solidified.

Because Jean understood, names were important.

He’d faltered for a bit when they’d been informed about the kid. Of course, the Colonel had done enough that Jean trusted he wasn’t doing this without reason. But still. Twelve? Really? Damn, he had a niece almost that age.

He hadn’t really been sure what to expect on the kid’s first day in the office. As a state alchemist, he held a rank equal to Major. Would that be something that went to the kid’s head? Would he insist on being addressed as such? (There certainly were majors who did.)

The first thought that popped into Jean’s mind was “he’s so short!” (A comment the Colonel had luckily warned them all off making.)

This was followed by a distressingly heavy weight in his chest, because the kid was twelve, and that was close to how old Clare was, but dang, she was taller than him.

For a second, he cracked inside. What the hell is the Colonel thinking?! Then he closed it up. Because there was a reason he called the man Boss.

The kid had been brought in by Hawkeye, and was looking around with a calculating expression. If Jean hadn’t known any better, he’d say the kid was sizing up the place to rob them.

After the shock of his height wore off, Jean realized he wasn’t in uniform. Not even close. Interesting. Good odds the rank wasn’t something he’d be flashy about.

Introductions to the office had gone around, and Hawkeye had asked if they could finish showing him the base, as the Colonel had a meeting coming up that she needed to be present for. (Code for: paperwork would be due and she needed to make sure he would finish it)

Jean and Breda had wound up with that responsibility. The kid didn’t really seem interested in a lot of what they were showing him--the only question he’d asked other than thinly veiled variations of “are we done yet” had been demanding where the library was--so Jean had let Breda take over for the most part, instead studying the kid.

It was clear from his accent that he was from a small, country town. The non-regulation outfit could be as much a comfort thing as a rebellion thing (rebelion was what Jean was betting on based on the kid’s attitude and brief interaction with the Colonel). Actually, the more he studied him, the more obvious it became that he was uncomfortable here. His gaze was constantly darting around, not just at the people but the building itself. In that sort of “I’m about to get blamed for something at any moment I just know it and I need to know the quickest escape route” way. 

The mess hall at least held his attention more than anything else. It was still a bit before most people would make it down for lunch, but the food was being brought out and a few people were scattered about eating. The kid was practically drooling, so Jean motioned to Breda for them to get in line.

As they moved through the line, Jean tried to think of how to get the kid talking. He’d said very little to them so far, and he had a feeling his dozen or so questions wouldn’t be met with a lot of answers, not unless he softened the kid up first.

“So, alchemy.” 

Breda shot him a look of disgust and rolled his eyes. Well, if Breda didn’t like Jean’s way, he should have done this himself.

The kid looked up with a cocked eyebrow and didn’t respond.

“You got a specialty?”

“Huh?” 

The annoyance in his voice made it clear this was more a judgement of Jean’s poor conversation starter than a legitimate request for clarification. Not that that had stopped Jean before.

“Y’know. Every state alchemist has their own thing. The Colonel’s got fire. Armstrong’s got his-” Jean swirled his hand around “‘thing’. What’s your wheelhouse?”

They’d reached the end of the line and as he grabbed his tray, Jean noticed the disgust on the kid’s face at his serving. Which, fair. His plate had a good bit less than theirs.

They walked over to a table and as he sat down, the kid muttered, “Don’ know. Biologic I guess.”

“Seriously? You a scientist or something?”

Breda cut in as the kid opened his mouth, “All alchemy is science, idiot. Still, seems pretty heavy…” He trailed off, though Jean was sure the kid had picked up on where he’d been going. Pretty heavy for a kid.

He didn’t want to wear the uniform. He’d been clearly uncomfortable on the base all morning. And from the scowl he was directing at Breda, and a few other things that were clicking together, he didn’t want to be looked down on. So, just like with the Colonel, Jean decided to test something.

“Here Chief, why don’t take mine.” He reached over and switched their trays, “I’m not that hungry.”

The kid looked up at him, and Jean recognized that same look he’d had in the office. And surprisingly, he grinned and gave Jean a slight nod before digging into the food.

He mentioned it to Breda later, after checking with Hawkeye. He’d been right; the kid wasn’t a huge fan of the military. He’d grown up in Resembool, and Jean really couldn’t blame him for that, considering the effect the Civil War had had in his town. Still, he had his reasons, and it was clearly important to him that people take him seriously as an alchemist. And Jean had found the sweet spot. He’d noticed Hawkeye addressed him by name, Edward, despite technically ranking below him. But there was something genuine about Hawkeye. Jean was willing to bet that before he tried that, he needed to make it clear where he stood.

Ed wasn’t a grown adult. Jean wouldn’t constantly remind him of his military obligation. But he still respected him. And this was an important part of getting that across.

After all, names were important.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm working from home for the next two weeks, and I've decided to use that time to get some writing down. I've been inspired by phantomrose96 (Chrissy's stuff is amazing! Check it out!) to just start writing and share my ideas. I'm personally referring to these as "jazz." Maybe it'll it turn out great, but at least we'll have a good time!
> 
> If y'all want to chat about FMA, hit me up on tumblr: [rizaisthesuperstar](https://rizaisthesuperstar.tumblr.com/)


End file.
